forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Essembra
| name = Essembra | image = | caption = Essembra and the surrounding area. | aliases = | capital = | area = Battledale, Dalelands | size = | ruler1 = War-Chancellor Ilmeth | ruleryear1 = 1351 | ruler2 = None | ruleryear2 = 1479 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 300 | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = 2,804 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = 0 | popyear3 = 1479 | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Before it was abandoned in 1422 DR, Essembra ( }}) was the largest town and centre of trade in Battledale. History Essembra was settled when the Ordulin-Hillsfar road was cut through the Elven Court. The town was named for the legendary adventuress Essembra (really the song dragon Essembramaerytha). The statue to Aencar Burlisk was built on the site of her supposed birth. Her identity as a song dragon was revealed when she married a silver dragon. For centuries, Essembra was barely even a hamlet. When Aencar became the Warlord of Battledale in 1030 DR, he declared Essembra to be his seat since it was near his ancestral manor. Aencar's chief lieutenant, Ramorth Wyvernblade, took the title of lord of Essembra and built his manorhouse there. In 1422 DR Sembians allied with Netheril fought forces from Myth Drannor near Essembra. The battle forced abandonment of the town. Geography Visitors usually found Essembra pleasant, but curiously unimpressive. Sitting astride Rauthauvyr's Road, the town saw a large amount of traffic on that road between Sembia and the Moonsea. The town itself was deep in the forest of Cormanthyr: the trees of the Elven Court woods hemmed Essembra on all sides. There was a central walled section of the town surrounded by fields. Apart from the walled section, the town consisted of cottages fronting along Ratuthauvyr's Road for a mile or more, with few cross streets or back alleys. Notable locations Inns and taverns * Bold Banners * Elf on the Flying Stag * Four Flying Fish * Green Door * Lonely Mermaid * Silver Taproom * Watchful Eye Shops * Adderposts - junk and pawn shop * Beldarag's Finest - stables * Dunstable's Sleeping Cat - guarded warehouse * Durn's Forge * Findar's Bag O' Nails - capentry and woodworking * Hitching Post - general store, tack, harness, tools, clothes, fine metalwork, oil, spices, rope, and other miscellaneous items * Old Hoof - horse-powered grist mill * Sarguth's Wheelworks * Tantul's Old Tankard Temples * House of Gond * Swordspoint Shrine - dedicated to Tempus Other locations * Ilmeth's Manor References Sources * Category:Ruined settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Battledale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations